


Nyctophilia

by Kairomone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Mental Institutions, Murder Mystery, Suspense, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairomone/pseuds/Kairomone
Summary: He didn't know if it was the madness talking or there truly was something odd about the new nurse. Darker oneshots Halloween challenge 2020.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my part for the Darker Oneshots 2020 challenge/event.
> 
> I'm going to preface this with me admitting that things aren't going to be super accurate to life, like it's fiction, and I didn't want to label anything. All over this is going to be Gaara's story, tried to make it GaaSaku, but it just wouldn't work without it being unnatural. They'll still have a relationship between them at the end, but it won't be a regular one. All things considered, this is very different from my usual work, the way I wrote it in general is different. Usually I let dialogue carry some of the story, here though there is barely any. It was an experiment on my part. The amount of research I did tho...
> 
> General warnings for blood and very light gore. Some of the stuff I had no idea how to warn about, but just remember that this takes place in a mental institution. Some instability is to be expected.
> 
> For the full experience I recommend to listen this as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sqx5UJb7lI&t

Nyctophilia: /noun/ An attraction to darkness or night; finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness.

* * *

The sun was cresting in the sky, slowly creating long shadows in his room. He avoided looking at them and instead stared at the stark ceiling. The pills for his insomnia wore off two hours ago. He kept wishing for sleep to come and take him again. Anything to silence the growls in his mind and get away from the shadows. From the corner of his eye, they danced a macabre dance.

His roommate snored blissfully, and Gaara was slightly jealous of Deidara's sleep. The nothingness of sleep was the only reprieve from his mind these days, unless the shadows tormented him in his dreams too.

For an hour he spaced out, not really seeing anything until the nurses started stirring up noise and waking up other patients. It was time for breakfast. Sluggishly, he rose from the bed. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep. Delirious, he searched for his slippers. The white on white blended into one and he couldn't locate them, blindly feeling the ground with his feet instead.

The door to their room got ripped open with a cheerful greeting. "Rise and shine!"

Deidara cursed and huddled into the blankets.

He continued to search the floor for his stupid slippers. If only his vision could stop swimming.

The nurse blabbed something else, voice light.

Belatedly, he looked up. It wasn't their usual nurse. The smile, the elated disposition - she was new. Pink hair and bright green eyes, she stood out with such colouring. The nurse grinned and patiently waited for Deidara to rise from bed.

Finally, his slippers. He rubbed his eyes, trying to chase the burning from them before he stood up.

The nurse turned to him. "Hello, Gaara. I'm Sakura, I'll be looking after you from now on." She smiled and bowed a little.

He blinked blearily. She was way too cheerful for such an early morning. Deidara seemed to agree with the sentiment and cursed her away.

Sakura didn't press Deidara and instead reminded that breakfast will only be served for a short while. Then she turned back to him. "You ready to go?"

He nodded, trying to wrap his head around the sudden change. Ultimately he didn't really care why the change happened, just that the sudden cheeriness from the new nurse was going to be a headache.

On the way she inquired him about his previous care and how he liked it, what meds he was taking and so on. It was all she could have easily found on his file, yet she still asked about all of it. She didn't even mind his curt answers. At the nurses' station, she gave him his morning meds.

When they reached the cafeteria, she left with a short excuse of needing to check up on other patients under her care.

His day proceeded as usual and the new nurse fell out of his mind. It was dull, the only highlight being a patient that had a psychotic episode which required the help of male nurses and involved a sedation. In short, even the highlight was mundane. Someone acting out, causing injury on themselves or accidentally hurting others was a common thing.

Nothing too serious happened too often, but after this incident one nurse had to be taken to the hospital. Even the new nurse Sakura had received a punch to the face a.k.a. a warm welcome to the Suna Intensive Care unit.

He had a pleasant chuckle about that. He wondered how long will she last, newbies who got a rough start barely made it through the week, especially if they were assigned to the day shift off the bat. She was very kind though, talking to her other patients, helping them out when they had a problem no matter how lucid they were. She even took notes diligently, like a good by the book nurse.

Yes, how long will this hard work ethic last in this shoddy underpaid establishment?

Everything proceeded as usual - his days were dull, filled with boring group therapies where someone always, and he can't press this enough, always cried, once or two the perpetrator might have even been him, and activities that somehow were more boring than staring at the ceiling.

He would rather prefer to read a book if Sakura was only lenient enough to grant him the access to one. His last nurse had given less of a shit and allowed for some soft cover reading material. Sakura, on the other hand, told him he needed to earn more good boy points to earn reading rights a.k.a bullshit thing she made up to keep dangerous, potential weapons out of his hands. Just because he had a past of injuring a family member with a book didn't mean that he made a habit of it. Not like the action was done consciously, anyway.

Still, she stuck around and he most days forgot about her presence at all. She blended into the grey mass around him. He only remembered about her existence when he'd had an episode and had nearly hurt himself with a fork. Sakura had soothed him out of the action and restrained him before he'd done enough damage to earn isolation. He did, though, lose his fork rights.

xxx

One night when his insomnia meds had worn off earlier than usual and the conversation with his father that might or might not be real by this point, he wasn't sure, replayed in bright technicolor in front of his minds eye, there was an odd disturbance among the droll snores of his roommate. It was a pleasant distraction and his mind got brought back to reality.

The night shift nurses sometimes walked through the halls and checked up on the patients to see if they were alright. He didn't know how long it had been since the last time anyone walked through the hallway. It was quiet, only the faint chatter of the night nurses at the nurses' station reaching him.

Until there were light footsteps in the hall.

He barely ended paying it any attention, being more captured by the shadow that a tree cast into his room, waving its hand to him and beckoning to come closer. For a moment it sounded like one of the shadows even spoke.

Gaara quickly averted his eyes and focused instead on the footsteps. The person passed his room and opened a door further down, closing it after them. His mind drifted again. He didn't know how much time passed before he got brought back to reality by many more footsteps and a flurry of voices.

Something had happened. Possibly someone tried cutting themselves again.

He listened for a while to the voices, but everything was blurred, and he lost focus.

Only next morning during breakfast he found out from the roommate of the cause of the ruckus that a patient had been taken to the hospital. From some gossiping nurses he put together that they had died in the hospital. It was unusual, though not that unusual and life carried on.

A week later nothing much had changed, except now when his book rights had been taken away he had been forced to move to the day room to avoid his own thoughts. As always, someone with the most vapid taste in TV controlled the remote and he was forced to watch shitty TV commercials of kitchen appliances.

In that time frame someone also got discharged, a new patient got admitted in their place. The new guy was a loony doozy and had a big mouth. Certainly changed some of the atmosphere in the unit.

That night he wasn't able to sleep again, despite talking to Sakura about changing up his meds. He had had an episode earlier in the day and his mind was still swimming from all the sedatives. The shadows seemed more relentless, dancing and whispering poisonous gibberish. Why couldn't it be dark for once? Just complete darkness, no shadows, no light.

A nurse opened the door to check up on them, noted something and closed the door.

Some time later there were more footsteps running down the hall and frantic voices again.

Next morning he found out that another patient got sent to the hospital and if what the nurses were whispering was correct had died there from the same causes. The distress was visible on their tired faces.

Some patients who had noted this had been wary, some even hysterical, until in group therapy they got to talk about it and the public worker leading it debunked any kind of conspiracy theories rising.

He was interested though, for the first time in his months long stay something out of the ordinary had happened. A pattern had risen – an unusual pattern of deaths.

In the next two weeks people were paranoid, and not just the delusional ones paranoid about the government surveilling them.

He was a loner and didn't socialize much with others and had to rely on eavesdropping. He overheard a lot of conspiracies and how no one will bother to look into it 'cause nobody cared about a bunch of crazies that certain people believed needed to be put down like dogs. Not his words. Some other patients were colourful with their word choice.

The concern was obvious in the faces of staff as well. No one knew what had happened. The gossip ran rampant and for the first time in months he was curious and always listening in. It almost beat not having book privileges.

The conspiracy theorists were the popular crowd. Some patients that didn't struggle with delusions as much were doubtful, but even they were outnumbered when the staff were cautious.

Though even as someone who struggled with hallucinations, he didn't believe that it was the work of the government or aliens. Frankly, he didn't know what to think. It could be just a coincidence. Two out of the ordinary deaths in such a short amount of time was odd, yet life was never normal and things like that could happen.

Everyone was on edge and there were no resources to increase the staff or security to prevent future incidents like that.

The most curious case was Sakura. The nurses gossiped and looked like walking ghosts at some points, but not Sakura. She was optimistic and tried to keep up morale. She didn't debunk the theories, but she did seed in some doubt about the reality of them. She pretended to be fearful of what had happened, though he couldn't help but feel like she was faking it for appearances. There just was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. She was too happy, too chirpy for someone that worked such a tough job, too eager.

After seeing many drought faces of nurses, staff members and psychiatrists, she was an anomaly amongst them. Nobody was that happy to work with people that barely acknowledged the help they were given.

xxx

Gaara only briefly remembered a random conversation he had had with her that had set him off. She had been talking about his treatment and asking if his newly prescribed pills for insomnia were working.

Somewhere along the way, the conversation had turned to something more mundane. He wasn't the talkative type, so Sakura ended talking with herself, mostly. He only replied in brief sentences.

"Do you have any siblings? I always wondered what it was like to have some." She was asking questions she already knew the answers to.

"He told me to cut off his head, that she's a bitch and needs to be drained."

Sakura briefly paused, eyeing him for a moment. "I'm sure your siblings are lovely. They worry about you and wish to see you soon."

He didn't respond and Sakura went on, talking to him like he was an active participant. It miffed him that his siblings had complained, they barely came to visit and when they mustered up the will to do so, he always refused the visits. Seeing them again just reminded him what he left behind. The unit was boring and in some ways he was isolated, but at least it kept him safe from his father, safe from everything. Except the shadows.

"They all can die." He suddenly cut in.

All he remembered hearing after that was her saying that his family was nice and has he considered facing them again. It was drowned out by the voices telling him she was a disgusting whore and that he should snap her neck. His body moved on its own, latching onto her neck, snarling threats that didn't really register. She should pay for saying those things. She needed to die.

Next moment arms were around him, pulling him off Sakura. He thrashed as they dragged him away from the common room and down a hallway. He snapped out of it just as the nurses were administering him with something.

When they left he retreated to the corner of the room.

Isolation.

He'd earned himself isolation. He crouched, hugging his knees, seeking some comfort as tears fell down his face. The bright, empty room offered no comfort, and he got lost in his own spiralling thoughts.

xxx

The next couple of days blurred into one and he barely paid any attention to what was going on around him. When in group therapy a new psychiatrist was leading the group, letting people talk and asking them if they had thought differently about their issues, had they looked at the problem from a different perspective. It gave him an idea.

Sakura was loitering around the nurses' station, chatting with the head nurse. She looked like nothing had happened. There weren't even any bruises around her neck. She was suspicious.

That night he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and chasing the shadows away from his mind. Deidara snored obnoxiously. He must have gotten new meds, it wasn't that awful before. His own had worn off early again. It was like his father wanted to punish him some more by making him stay awake.

For once he wished that the street lights outside would die out and the room would be plunged in complete darkness. The dark was safe. There were no shadows to mock him, to whisper evil things in his ears.

A voice told him to choke the snoring bastard and let him sleep in peace. He ignored it and focused on the sounds coming from the nurses' station.

He slunk into a deep trance, staring at the ceiling and losing himself in everything that his father had told him, his siblings, his uncle, everyone.

That night another patient got sent to the hospital and had died no soon after from the same causes as the previous two patients.

Third in a row.

The staff tried to keep it on the down-low, but it was hard to hide a missing patient and the more lucid patients were becoming paranoid, fearing that they might be next. The delusional ones got worse, so much so that half of them got sent to isolation for acting out.

Gaara didn't outwardly react, but he agreed that something was going on. He preferred to sit in his room to avoid the ruckus that kept going around, even if it involved listening to Deidara and his conspiracies, his speciality. He was one of the few that believed that the nurses were out to get him, steal his brain because he knew government secrets.

One of Deidara's crazy theories stuck to him, though.

"It's an inside job, I'm telling ya. Someone in here is mowing us down like rabbits, and I could be next. I know I am."

Gaara tuned out the rest of the babble. Deidara really was on to something. The deaths were odd, he'd agree. Not that uncommon that a patient got sent to the hospital because of self-inflicted injury. Deaths were rare though, especially with symptoms that were the same. None of the patients were the same, all of them were different – age, health, diagnosis. It made no sense.

Usually he was bored out of his skull during down times, already desensitized to the crazy happening around. This was something new and interesting, potentially could even replace his book reading time.

It couldn't have been a patient, they were monitored too closely, anyone sneaking out of a room would have been caught fast. So it made sense that it had to be one of the staff members. Maybe Deidara was right. But why would they kill mental patients? There was some advantage the killer got from this. But what?

For the next few days, whenever he could, he watched the staff, specifically the nurses and techies. The obvious choice would be a night nurse, but just as same it could be a day shift nurse. His pills usually wore off around 3 or 4 am, and that was when the killer struck. The victims themselves, from what he could remember of them, weren't the most sound of mind, sedated out of their minds.

The draught faces of the staff didn't really tell him much. It was all routine. Though, once again, one person stood out.

Sakura was positively glowing. He didn't know if it was just because of his muddled brain and he was projecting things on her because she had vibrant hair or there truly was something wrong. No one was ever that happy.

The mystery kept him focused, and for the first time in months he felt alive. He felt motivated to find the truth, if only to reassure himself that he won't be the next said rabbit getting mowed down. It was a startling notion to come to. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to die in this godforsaken place.

That week even the psychiatrist had noticed his change in attitude. Even mentioned that if he keeps going on like this that he might pass the next reassessment that was coming up at the end of the month.

Truthfully he felt better, like he had a purpose now and not just be miserable with voices (that awfully a lot sounded like his father) telling him to kill himself.

He wasn't the most sociable and hadn't made much connections, so his attempts at trying to talk with others about the issue were moot. Still, what he could tell it terrified many, and some were even mentioning that they were going to change facilities. Some were so deep into their own world that they couldn't care less.

The three roommates of the victims were too catatonic to be of help. Which just proved that the killer specifically chose their victims, that they knew the patients.

An older lady who had the problem of bursting into tears at random moments had been the most help, the most willing to speak to him freely. She mentioned something not being right about one of the nurses, that she had said something disturbing to her once, something about death, about it coming for her. He'd be hard pressed to believe anyone else, but since he knew that this lady wasn't in for wishing death upon herself, he believed her. It was his best lead, anyway. She hadn't known the name of the nurse, but she had said that the nurse had pink hair.

And there was only one nurse with pink hair.

xxx

For the next few days he was wavering. No new victims came about, and he gained no additional information. Not that he had any viable way of gaining info. At one point he'd even fallen back into his apathy, too beaten down by the lack of progress. The shadows had danced in a gruesome waltz that night, there'd been music and everything. It was awful when his insomnia medication wore off.

But he was sure that there was a monster in the clinic and he'll be ready to catch it when it stroke next. He was sure that it was a monster, a creature that gained something from killing mental patients.

A techie had noted his regress during breakfast. The next morning he will have an appointment with the psychiatrist who no doubt will ask about his activities and why is he so interested in the killings. He won't be able to tell the truth. No one will believe him it's a monster. He knew from experience that telling that a racoon monster is coming after him only extends his stay in the unit.

That night the old lady that had helped him with the info had died from the same causes. He was sure then that Sakura was the true monster, and she was hiding her tracks.

In the next few days he noticed Sakura's odd behaviour. She gladly took night shifts, even switching with some nurses. She took on new patients, giving her old ones to other nurses. Now, without her watchful eye on him, he could observe more freely. She smiled a lot; she was eager to help, and her voice always had this easy lilt to it, and she had this unnatural look to her. It was hard to explain. She was sketchy, and she needed to be stopped.

The best course of action for him was to catch her in action. He couldn't get out of not taking his medication, but he had been hiding that the new insomnia meds had stopped working on him again. After analysing the time between each killings and when it was most likely to happen, he was certain that he'll be up before she struck, and he'll be ready to catch her in action.

xxx

A night nurse every now and then walked through the hall and checked the rooms for any disturbances. Ever since the random deaths, the check-ups had increased.

It was hard to tell how late it was. A nurse had recently checked up on them. His mind was still drowsy from the pills. It was hard to concentrate. Vision blurry, the shadows threatening to come to life; he pinched himself. Not tonight. He had a goal.

The footsteps of the nurse softly echoed in the hall, mixing with the faint chatter from the nurse's station.

It was time. Silently moving out of his bed, he tiptoed to the door. For a while he leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds outside and peeking through the small window in the door. Until a long shadow formed on the floor in the hall. It was too early for a nurse to make rounds. This must be his target, the luck.

From the angle he had, he couldn't see them, just the falling shadow.

They moved silently, almost unnaturally so.

It had to be the monster, there was no doubt about it.

He moved away from the window and waited for when she will pass his door. With the corner of his eye, he watched the shadow move closer. The footsteps were barely there, yet he could feel her there. He knew that it was Sakura, it couldn't be anyone else.

The seconds ticked by, and the shadow drew closer. He posed his hand on the door handle, body tense. For a moment the sound of footsteps disappeared, and he was tempted to peak through the little window.

Was he wrong? What happened? It couldn't be…

The handle was ripped from his hand as the door flew open, nearly taking him with the motion.

Oh crap!

He was yanked back before he could make a beeline for the bed. In a blur, he was pinned against a wall with incredible strength, a hand covering his mouth. No sound escaped and something latched onto his neck. Shock overcame him and he froze. Nothing made sense, except for the pain. So much pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and automatically bit down on the hand holding him, tasting blood. It didn't deter his capturer, and his consciousness was fading fast. Everything was dark and blurry. The shadows danced, but for once in his life he was sure that it was just the wind blowing in the trees.

His legs gave out, and he fell.

Two bright yellow dots loomed over him before the world turned into blackness.

xxx

When he came to it was dark, he wasn't even sure if he had opened his eyes. He was laying somewhere. When he tried to raise his hand, he came to the startling realization that he was laying somewhere confined. The darkness didn't bother him; it was comforting. The confined space, on the other hand, brought up claustrophobia that he didn't even know he possessed. He tried to control his breathing. It was hard. It felt like it wasn't helping at all.

The small space he was in was hard, box shaped, and there was a thin layer of cloth covering it.

His throat was killing him, almost constricting from pain. He tried kicking the box, but it was to no avail. The sound was dull, and he didn't have enough space to make enough damage. He barely even registered the fact that he was wearing actual shoes and not the usual hospital slippers.

For a moment he debated just staying in the constricting space that seemed to fall in on itself the longer he stayed. What was the point in getting out? But the pain in his throat and the slowly increasing screaming in his head was overbearing and he couldn't handle it any longer.

In a fit of frustration, he hit the side of the box, cracking it. Something wet and cold dribbled in. He was hyperventilating and yet he couldn't get air in his lungs. Gaara thrashed with his hands, hitting the box repeatedly, splintering it until what felt like dirt fell over his head.

He didn't think, the pain and fear controlling his actions. He dug through the dirt with only one thing in mind. He broke through the surface, the crisp air biting his bruised skin. The fresh air should have been refreshing, yet he could not take in a breath, the pain in his throat too constricting.

It was dark outside, and it seemed like the world was suctioned from its colour with a water ripple effect around the edges of whatever he was looking at. There were trees that looked like twisted monsters all around. Something was moving in the distance.

Gaara stood on shaky feet.

The moving object was fast approaching him.

All there was was the pain, uncontrollable pain that made him want to rip out his throat. It was hell. He had woken up in hell.

Something pushed him and something got shoved into his mouth. He bit instinctively and liquid pooled into his mouth. As soon as it trickled down his throat, the pain ebbed away. He drank greedily, clutching onto whatever was in his mouth. Only when he felt like the pain had subsided, he pulled away.

The colour had returned to the world, and it was less blurry, in fact it was a lot clearer than it ever had been. It was night and dark, yet he could see clear as day. Trees and what looked like headstones surrounded him.

When he looked down, he petrified. A person was in his arms, face frozen in fear, eyes dull. Crimson stained their front, and a chunk was missing from their neck, exposing the trachea. Horrified, he dropped the body. His hands shook and were covered in the red liquid, a liquid that smelled like the most wonderful thing in the world.

He took large gulps of air, trying to calm his panicking mind, yet he could never get enough of it.

What the hell was going on?

Gaara ran a hand through his dishevelled, dirty hair, wincing after when the wetness from his hand transferred to his head. Accidentally, he touched the side of his face and recoiled when it felt different. Not caring about the state of his hands, he touched his cheeks and brows. It was different, more pronounced and sharp.

Like he had a sixth sense, he felt someone approach him from the behind and he whipped around, hands extended in a motion to slash.

"Well, well, look whose finally up. I didn't think you would wake."

He blinked, flabbergasted. Even more confused, he lowered his hands. What the fuck was that action?

Sakura, the pink haired nurse, smiled gently at him. Yet he couldn't help but feel like the smile was malicious. It was odd seeing her in something other than her uniform, dressed in light blue jeans and a loose blouse.

Gaara swallowed. He had been right. He was right. It hadn't been just a delusion. He hadn't been crazy. He found her.

She approached him and extended her wrist. "Drink. You didn't drink enough at first, that's why you're so weak."

He stared at her pale wrist like it was a coiling snake.

Sakura tsked, slit open her wrist with a fingernail, and forced his head down to her wrist. Once again he was powerless in stopping his actions and he drank like it was his lifeline. Sharp fingernails ran over his scalp, weaving through his hair.

"You're an interesting one. I didn't think you would catch onto me, let alone bite me." She spoke in a low, soothing voice. "Two weeks." She chuckled. "It took you two weeks to wake." Finally she pulled him away from her wrist.

The world twisted and tilted. Was this just a bad dream? One of those dreams that later bled into reality?

"I don't know what you expected when you bit me, but congratulations, Gaara, you made yourself into a vampire."

His head reeled.

She continued. "Don't think this changes anything. You're still a loony and a fledge to boot. You must stay locked up for a while, at least until you can control yourself around humans."

"W-what?"

She smirked. "Welcome to the world of darkness, my pet."

xxx

His world turned on its axis after that night. He was now a part of the darkness; he was one of the shadows and Sakura was his sire. He unwillingly had made himself into the very thing he had feared for most of his life – a creature of the shadows, a monster. His reassurance was the shadows tormenting him less and receding. It was like the darkness was a welcome entity to comfort him instead.

The newfound vampirism had changed him beyond the thirst for blood and bumpies on his face. While the shadows had left, the stars came in. They spoke to him of events yet to happen, of fates yet to be decided. It was a new brand of madness. He lost days in the tales, staring at the bleak ceiling.

For weeks he stayed locked up in a basement, only occasionally getting visits from Sakura and receiving a blood bag. Only a week ago Sakura started to bring live victims, teaching him to kill them himself. It had been an experience he'll never forget. It differed from vamping out to a blood bag and just biting.

The first thing he did when Sakura deemed him fit for society was going after his father. He was the reason for his suffering, the reason for him being stuck in a mental hospital for months. Sakura supported him throughout it, giving him aide. She became his darkness, his comfort from the evils around. He didn't even blink an eye as she killed his siblings while he used his father's neck as the most luxurious of chalices. It was everything he'd been dreaming about.

For the very first months he'd been a vampire they had stayed in one place. After that, Sakura had explained that staying grounded was dangerous for creatures like them. They travelled from place to place, sometimes having to deal with living in the sewers or other times finding a rural enough home and killing its habitants.

She taught him how to thrall people. With just a few words and a look, he could control people, even make them kill themselves. It was a rush, and he easily learned to make the power his own.

It was a life he hadn't experienced before – the freedom to do anything, say anything. It was liberating and for the first time in his life he could say that he was living, even if he was technically dead. No more pressure from an abusive father, no more shunning from his family, no more four white walls caging him in. Pure freedom.

Sakura had been his saviour, and he loved her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Buffy influences bled through again lol I totally did not base the vampires here on Buffy and I definitely did not make Gaara into Drusilla. Nope, not at all. But seriously this is like the third fic in a row that is influenced by Buffy, that show ruined me lol
> 
> Huge thanks to Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera for hosting/co-hosting this event. The amount of work it took to get everything in order...geez I can only imagine. You guys are the best.
> 
> I'm one of the early posters, so many other authors still haven't posted yet (we post oneshots throughout October), but I still encourage to check them out.
> 
> Oneshots already posted by TheBadIdeaBears, Caldera Valhallis, Ferith12 and Potashiamu. I share my posting day with Kakashi97 and Tartarun. I also highly encourage to look forward to these authors posting their oneshots: Alastair, Iceburg-SanCPX, Kittyface27, Silirt, Kamil The Awesome, Nazaki-Sama, HisagiKirigakure, Phoenixreal, SesshomaruFreak, Yemi Hikari, Seth's Kiss, SerenaJones585, The Token, Shnuggletea, Wrath of Vajra, SereneCalamity, DemonShippingQueen, Nissa Fox, Spunky0ne, Brenna76, DemonoftheFridge, Karkatsbabe, SensiblyTainted, CrimsonRaine87, Silverstar, DancesWithSeatbelts, Desna, FreyjaBee, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, KurohimeHaruko, TsukikoUchu, WhatIEternallyDesire, Yatsu Narurasuke, Babyvfan, Xache, Jadeile, NekoPantera, Sigan, Bewdofchaos, RayeMoon, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, PhantomGypsy, HoshisamaValmor, Starfire93, Count Morningstar, Max333 and Sailor Silver Ladybug.
> 
> The fandoms vary and so do the warnings, so please be careful. All fics are M rated with either horror and/or kinktober theme.
> 
> A link to the compiled list of oneshots if you're too lazy to search for them====> https://docs.google.com/document/d/11qWpFLZqX_5U8I0kZieN6JLuWTF_IyepGO03JNGfiWs/edit
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feed my starving self with your generous feedback. It's the life force for any author.


End file.
